


Presents

by jessevaldfond



Series: My HanniHolidays 2016 [16]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, hanniholidays
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: Después del Santa secreto esto es lo que Winston obtiene.----Día 16 de #HanniHolidays: Presents





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este OS pertenece al pequeño y bello concurso de [#hanniholidays](https://www.tumblr.com/search/hanniholidays/recent)   
> Si deceas participar aqui esta la dinamica: [apoptoses tumblr](http://apoptoses.tumblr.com/post/153499862121/hanniholidays)  
> Además de que aqui mismo en AO3 puedes subir tus escritos a esta colección: [ HanniHolidays 2016 by apoptoses](http://archiveofourown.org/users/apoptoses/collections)

Hannibal llegó a casa con un montón de bolsas que apenas podía pasar por la puerta, tuvo que hacer dos viajes hasta su auto para sacar las bolsas de los asientos traseros, Will... bueno seguro estaba durmiendo la siesta.

 

 

 

Llamo a Winston primero y le puso una cornamenta de reno, el material era fieltro y eran de color rojo, después llamo a Buster el pequeño encogió sus orejas pensado que iba a ser regañado por alguna cosa pero cuando Hannibal lo cargo para llevarlo al sofá y escoger de los diferentes moños que había comprado ese día en el centro comercial; escogió uno de color verde con motivos navideños y se lo coloco para después dejarlo en el piso.

 

 

 

Después fue en busca de Max, este era un poco más grande que Winston o tal vez del mismo tamaño así que opto por ponerle un sombrero de Santa y una barba pero falló vilmente porque ninguno se acomodaba como debería de ser, él se movía demasiado y a Lecter se le dificultaba eso. Opto al final por solo dejarle el sombrero de santa.

 

 

 

Después fue el turno de Jack, este tenía su pelaje blanco así que busco rápido entre las bolsas de compra ese moñito de color negro para que contrastara, él era el perro de los modales, estaría presentable para la cena de Navidad y ya estaba más que listo.

 

 

 

Hayley estaba tomando la siesta en la esquina así que no tuvo que emprender una rápida búsqueda por toda la casa para buscarla y le puso un sombrero de duende con el mismo tipo de material que el de Winston.

 

 

 

Ellie, ella era la más escurridiza al menos con Hannibal, aún no tomaba la confianza como para que la levantara o la tocara, así que lidio con ella un poco hasta que pensó en darle un premio. Saco del refrigerador una salchicha y se la enseño y esta al instante se acercó; Hannibal aprovechó para colocar un gorro más pequeño de Santa y colocarlo de una manera para que no se le cayera.

 

 

 

Después fue el turno de Zoe, ella es una pequeña perrita muy peculiar, parte de sus dientes están fuera y parece que siempre está sonriendo, ella era la más apegada a Will así que sabía bien en que lugar ir a buscar. Se quitó los zapatos y fue hasta la habitación en donde, efectivamente, Will estaba acostado y justo al lado de él estaba Zoe. Con mucho cuidado la tomo casi sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Will.

 

 

 

"¿Que estás haciendo?" dijo este al sentir un peso extra en el colchón.  
"Yo... estoy bajando a Zoe de la cama para llevarla a la sala."  
"Creo que no quiero saber para que." dijo y se acurrucó otra vez dándole la espalda a Hannibal.

 

 

 

Cuando tuvo a Zoe todo para él bajo a la sala y le puso lo que era un pequeño suéter de color rojo.

 

 

 

Ya satisfecho con su proeza obligo a todos los perros a posar cerca del árbol, tardo al menos unos diez minutos, pero logro una fotografía bastante decente. Esa seria la primera tarjeta navideña.


End file.
